


Down the line

by pirotess



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Licking, M/M, Suit Porn, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: An unexpected turnaround.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Down the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asuralucier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuralucier/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Your prompts were wonderful. ♥ I hope you like this!


End file.
